<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Time’s the Charm by goosebxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202211">Third Time’s the Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry'>goosebxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kisses, M/M, MC personas only, btwn them at least, dont ship real ppl, hopefully this story doesnt age badly lol, im excited for all the grian bdubs interactions to come :), inspiration coming from bdubs replying to grian with a ‘you’re inviting me to live in your house?’, mhm yes more gridubs, the upsidedown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bdubs had shared houses before, but this roommate definitely felt... different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/BdoubleO100, aka Gridubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Time’s the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the summary isn’t as good as i’d hoped but at least the title worked hehe</p>
<p>sorry for sorta just... disappearing. ive been really uninspired to write and school started and all— but hopefully i’m back!!!</p>
<p>(dont ship real ppl pls, mc personas only)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time Bdubs was sharing a house this season. In fact, counting Keralis, it was the third.</p>
<p>But this time it felt... different.</p>
<p>When Grian offered him the opportunity to do some interior decorating in his colossal mansion of a build, of course he’d said yes! When else would he get that kind of opportunity?</p>
<p>But it quickly turned into something unexpected. They built their own bedrooms, the choice seemed obvious— but after a very terrifying run-in with a horde of angry piglins and a painful respawn, Grian decided it was safer to sleep in the same room.</p>
<p>And, hey, if the room was built for one bed, why drag in another? It would ruin the perfect layout Bdubs had carefully created and planned out in his head. There was plenty of room for the both of them to share one.</p>
<p>And, if you’re going to share a bed, why go through the effort of keeping your distance? The first few nights they tried to, but all they got from it was an unplanned concussion each as, at different points in time, they both fell out and hit the floor.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like they were planning on snuggling, per say, but hey— whatever happened, it happened. (And snuggles most definitely did, they discovered as they woke.)</p>
<p> They also weren’t planning on spending so much time there, it was meant to just be a day job, but why go all the way back to their Overworld bases (or even to Bdubs’ little place in the Nether, it was still a good ways away and over a lava lake) when they had a bedroom there?</p>
<p>Plus, Bdubs had to give himself credit, a very nice bedroom.</p>
<p>The next room was obviously a bathroom, but after that, a kitchen. They needed to eat something more than golden carrots— as useful as they might be to keep you working short-term, they weren’t an incredibly nutritious meal.</p>
<p>Grian, for being so unorganized and chaotic, was a surprisingly good cook.</p>
<p>When he and Keralis had breakfast and dinner together, it hadn’t felt like anything out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>But with Grian? It was definitely something more... intimate, almost. Maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words, but more and more, Bdubs found himself struggling to find the right words— if any —when Grian was in his company.</p>
<p>You’re just friends, he reminded himself nightly, as Grian slept quietly beside him, Nothing more. It had become a mantra of sorts.</p>
<p>And yet... he sort of needed disclosure. Were they just friends? It was eating him up from the inside-out, and the more he thought about it, the more his actual feelings seemed to surface.</p>
<p>He didn’t want them to just be friends.</p>
<p>If he told Grian, though, how would he react? Would he want Bdubs to leave immediately? It wouldn’t be completely a unexpected reaction, understandable, even.</p>
<p>...He could talk about it in the morning. For now, Bdubs shifted as quietly as he could to lay down properly, exhaling softly once he was comfortable. As if telepathically, Grian seemed to sense he was ready to actually sleep, and inched a little closer, hugging his arm just a bit tighter.</p>
<p>“Good night,” Bdubs mumbled, and he let his eyes slip shut.</p>
<p>▽</p>
<p>It wasn’t the sun that woke him up, being in the Nether, but rather, the quiet noise of Grian trying to get up without waking him. He opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?” He paused, shifting to sit back down on the mattress.</p>
<p>Bdubs shook his head, sitting up against the wall and kicking off the sheets, chuckling as Grian crawled back over to sit beside him, wrapping arms around his torso and leaning on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I was going to go make breakfast, but now that you’re awake, I might as well wait a bit longer,” Grian mused,</p>
<p>Then the thoughts from the previous night came rushing back to Bdubs. He glanced at Grian, who looked content as ever curled up against his side. Part of him wondered if maybe he’d missed all the signals, it they actually were dating.</p>
<p>That’s how they acted, anyway.</p>
<p>“...Grian?”</p>
<p>He tilted his head upwards to look at Bdubs, waiting for the question. Immediately, Bdubs regretted even beginning to ask—</p>
<p>Too late now, Grian was waiting for whatever inquisition Bdubs had for him, he couldn’t back out at this point. It wasn’t like he came up with a backup question for when he changed his mind.</p>
<p>“What, um, what are we?” Might as well get right to the point.</p>
<p>Grian blinked. “Like, our relationship?” Bdubs nodded hesitantly, and Grian slowly shifted so he was sitting up on his own. “I mean, I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. Aren’t we dating?”</p>
<p>Bdubs shrugged, feeling a little silly now. Did he really not have any conversation planned? He should’ve put a bit more thought to this before asking anything.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be?”</p>
<p>He could already feel his heartbeat picking up at such a simple question. He knew the answer, and half of him had been expecting for Grian to ask, but hearing it out loud was so different.</p>
<p>“I— y-yeah, of course,” He bit back any extra stutters, awaiting Grian’s reply. He would hopefully say yes; from what he’d said, he’d already been under the impression that they were together.</p>
<p>Grian smiled, gently cupping his face as he leaned in for what Bdubs presumed was a kiss— and would be their first —before stopping just short and letting their noses bump.</p>
<p>“Is this alright?”</p>
<p>Oh, what a gentleman. Bdubs felt his heart flutter and he nodded, and that was all Grian needed to gently press their lips together. It was a surprisingly natural feeling.</p>
<p>Grian leaned back a moment later, a fond smile on his face as he let their foreheads touch.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy you agreed to live with me,” He murmured.</p>
<p>Bdubs couldn’t have agreed more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! welcome to the end notes, hope you enjoyed and have a not-dinky morning/evening/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>